


Love Is In The Air

by DaughterOfTheWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-04-12 14:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheWinchesters/pseuds/DaughterOfTheWinchesters
Summary: Lily get's lost in the forest after her car breaks down. she finds the singer salvage yard and falls madly in love with the 2 Alpha's she finds. She also finds out the oldest brother is not humanshe later becomes a walking blood bag for dean, but she doesn't care.
Kudos: 2





	1. Love At First Sight

Lily walked through the forest trying to find help, though she was happy that she wasn't in a hurry. she spots smoke coming from a chimney and runs towards it. " Hello?! I need help, is anyone there? ".  
She walks around in the yard before she comes face to face with an Alpha 

\-------------Pudding------------

Dean wakes up and hears someone calling for help, he looks out the window and see's a beautiful woman. " Sammy, someone is here ". Sam wakes up from his bed " What? what do you mean? Are you sure it's not Bobby's friends? ". Dean shakes his head. " It's a woman, sammy she smells so good I can hear her blood ". Sam gets up and tells John and bobby then goes back to bed. 

\------I Lost My Shoe------

John see's the woman in the yard and walks to her " May I Help You? ".  
She nods " Yes, my car broke down, can you help me? ".  
John Nods and bobby follows him  
" Thank you so much ". She says 

\------Pie----------  
Lily walkes them to her car, happy she found people who will help her.  
they couldn't seem to get her car to work. Bobby took her car to his shop, she went inside to get warmed up because it was snowing and it was below 20 degrees. 

\------Pudding-------

Dean wakes up when it was night time and so did sam " Yo, what's bobby doing? ". Sam reads one of his books  
" He is working on a ladies car ".  
Dean goes to find Bobby


	2. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I know it has been a few years but so much has happened. But let's dive right into this! I'm so excited. :P 
> 
> P.s I start college in April so forgive me if I disappear

Dean goes to find Bobby 

He goes outside to Bobby's yard of cars. He See's Lily but ignores her. He chats with Bobby and John for a bit and heads back in. 

" He is thinking about letting her stay here while he works on her car. He has to order the parts. I don't know how I feel about this. " Dean tells Sam. 

Sam goes over to Dean. " Dean. I love you so much and no one will ever replace you. Don't focus on her it will make you paranoid and sad. Focus on me baby. Feed from me. Let me feel my blood run down my neck was you hold me. I want to feel you become possessive of me. " Sam says 

Dean does Just that. He kisses Sam's neck. All thoughts leaving his mind. He bites Sam's neck. Dean has been a vampire for about 5 years so Sam is used to the pain. he is pretty much numb to it at this point. Dean drinks a few big gulps of his blood then let's go. He get's Sam a glass of orange juice. He takes care of Sam. They cuddle up on the couch and listen to the radio that Bobby had. 

Lily comes in after Bobby said that it was getting pretty late and would have to continue in the morning. He shows her to the guest room. She has trouble sleeping because she is in a unfamiliar place. But she does after a while. 

The next morning. She goes downstairs. John makes breakfast and Bobby is already working on her car. " I ordered the parts for it. They should be here in about a week. If you don't mind staying here. " Bobby says. Lily looks at him and smiles. " No I don't mind. Thank you. I can pay for all that you have done for me. " Lily says. Bobby waves her off. " Don't worry about it. Just promise me that you'll send me a letter saying that you got home safe by the end of the week. " Bobby says. Lily makes a salute. " Yes sir. " She jokes. 

Sam slept all night so he is up in the morning and Dean is sleeping. He is really pale since it has been a month since he has been in the sunlight and Dean has been feeding on him every night. Lily waves at him. Sam goes over to her. " Hello. I'm Sam. " He says shaking her hand with a smile. " Hi I'm Lily. Do you live here? " She asks. Sam nods. " Yeah Bobby is my uncle and John is my dad. My brother is here too but he has a severe allergy to sunlight so he sleeps all day and stays up all night. " Sam says without giving too much detail. Lily nods. " Wow. you're really pale. Are you sick? " Lily asks. John being John. He steps up. " I'm sorry to bud in but my son's medical information isn't your business. " He says to Lily then walks away. Sam turns back to her. " I'm really sorry about him. Don't worry about it you can ask me any questions you want. " Sam says. 

Lily and Sam chat for a while.   
The sun goes down and Sam goes to the room that he shares with Dean. Dean comes out of the shower that is in their bedroom.   
" Hey baby. " Sam says as he kisses Dean. Dean asks him what he has done while he was asleep. Sam tells him. " I thought she was beautiful too. " Dean says about Lily.   
Sam smiles and agrees. " I know right. Her skin is so white and her eyes are so blue. Even more blue than Castiel. " Sam says. 

Dean get's dressed. Sam opens their bedroom door but Dean stops him and kisses his neck. Sam tilts his head and let's Dean bite his neck. 

Lily goes to the bathroom next to their bedroom. After she is done she peeks her head in and see's Dean feeding on Sam. She screams and backs away she trips and falls down the stairs into the kitchen. 

Dean looks at Sam. " She saw me feeding on you. "


	3. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

Dean runs down the stairs and looks for her. She hid in the pantry. He found her by following her scent. He opens the pantry door and she backs up with horror in her eyes. She throws garlic at him but he catches it. " Don't ruin the garlic I need it for garlic bread for Sammy. " She looks at him confused. " Garlic doesn't burn me. Now can we come out here and talk? " He asks Lily. She shakes her head but doesn't say a word. Sam comes in and reassures her. " He won't hurt you. You have my word " She nods after a minute. Dean leaves the pantry so she didn't feel cornered. John and Bobby were sitting at the table with whiskey. Lily sits in front of them. Dean sat next to Bobby and Sam sat next to Lily. Dean hated that he sat with someone else but he swallowed his pride for the sake of this conversation. 

" Dean is a vampire. But he doesn't mean you harm. He doesn't mean any of us harm. " Sam says 

Her brows furrow. He was feeding on him what does he mean he doesn't mean anyone harm 

" Dean feeds on me only. He has fed on our dad John once but that was an absolute emergency " Sam says 

Dean remembered that day vividly. They were on a hunt and he was gravely injured and Sam was an hour away from Rufus's cabin 

* FLASHBACK * 

" D-ad I nee-d " Dean struggles to say as he lays on the couch clutching his stomach. He got slashed by the wendigo on the stomach. He was losing a lot of blood. Fresh human blood would heal him fast   
" I know Dean. Don't worry son you're going to be just fine " John says   
He pours rubbing alcohol on Dean's wound. Dean almost went through the roof. But he knew it had to be done. John pours some on his blade and cuts his arm. He knew that Dean was too out of it to use his fangs. He puts his arm up to Dean's mouth. Dean drinks. After a bit Dean uses his fangs. Dean fed for 3 minutes and stopped. His wound was completely healed but his shirt was ruined. He loved that flannel 

* END OF FLASHBACK * 

" Can I see your fangs? " Lily asks Dean 

Dean sighs and shows her his second row of teeth 

Lily's heart drops but she doesn't let it show. She needed to leave she didn't care about the car at this point. She wipes a tear from her face. Grabs her things and runs out of the house. Dean takes a deep breath and runs after her. It was sunny outside but he didn't care. " Lily! " He catches up to her. " Please don't leave. Your car isn't finished and I mean you no harm I promise. " Dean says 

As he was talking Sam, John, Bobby came outside trying to coax Dean inside away from the sun but he shrugs them off. " Please don't leave. I don't want you to get kidnapped or anything. Please come inside. " Dean pleads with her 

She smiles a bit and nods. She does something he unexpected. She hugs him   
He hugs back 

" Dean. I hate to interrupt but you have to go back inside. Look at your arm. " Sam says 

Dean looks at his arm and the skin is red and peeling. It starts to itch and burn at the same time 

Lily grabs aloe vera out of her purse and puts it on his arm. " Oh that feels good " Dean says   
Lily laughs " You can have it. It makes my skin sticky I was gonna throw it away anyways. Your lucky it is a new bottle. But use it when you need to. Don't use it willy nilly " Lily says   
" Yes Ma'am " Dean says

**Author's Note:**

> I will be busy with school and my papa is sick right now so I won't be posting as often as I would like, I will try to post and not leave you guys hanging but no promises. This Is also my first time using Archive Of Our Own so I am just testing it the first chapter out, they will improve as a go on. Thank You!  
\- DaughterOfTheWinchesters


End file.
